


Coming out.

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Coming out.

Peter quietly opened the front door. He wasn’t the type of kid who snuck out and lied to his parents normally, but he’d been asked to come out by someone. So he did.

 _Obviously_ , he couldn’t tell his parents. That would be ridiculous. 

Peter pushed the door shut and winced at the slight bang it made. He would’ve gone out his window in normal circumstances, but it would be so much easier to explain why he was going out the door instead of the window.

As quickly as he could, Peter ran out the building and down the road, towards his destination.

—

“Do we care that Peter just left?” Tony asked lazily from Steves arms. 

”We should probably yell or something when he comes back.” Steve replied as he put his sketch book on the coffee table. 

Tony chuckled. “Fri? Let us know if Pete gets in trouble. He’s a big boy now.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “I think we should be more worried.” 

“Go on then.”

Steve let out a laugh and pushed Tony from his arms. He got up and made his way into the kitchen, Tony trailing behind.

”What do you reckon he’s doing?” 

—

What was Peter doing? This was so stupid and he knew that. He had been waiting for 30 minutes now and he wasn't sure if he should just give up or wait.

Peter had never been on a date before.

Let alone one at 11pm with a boy. 

He was freaking out. 

And now his date was an hour late and Peter was shivering and upset and confused. He didn’t want to go home. He wanted to go on his date.

But his date wasn’t here.

”Hey kid.” 

Peter turned around and felt his whole body relax. Tony was standing by his car with Steve, looking worried.

Peter ran into Tony’s arms before bursting into tears. 

“I’m sorry!” 

Tony looked at Steve and kissed the top of his son’s head. “Lets get you home.”

—

Steve wrapped a blanket around Peter’s shoulders and sat down next him. Tony perched on an armrest. 

“Why’d you leave without telling us, Pete?”

Peter mumbled something that neither men heard. 

“Gotta speak up, kid.” Tony told him gently.

”I had a date.” He whispered a little louder into his lap.

Tony grinned at Steve who rolled his eyes at his husband.

”That’s great!”

”Wasn’t.” He muttered. “Didn’t show up.”

Steve frowned. “They stood you up.”


End file.
